


Когда воротимся...

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Когда воротимся...

На земле, где кровь гораздо дешевле электричества и, в отличие от него, течет бесперебойно, имена стираются быстрее, чем джинсы. Поэтому никакого Когами Синьи в Северных Соединенных Штатах не знают. Засучив промасленные рукава, он разбирает пистолет, самокрутка прилипла к пересохшим губам.  
\- Пластиковое дерьмо, - сплюнув на ступеньку коричневый сгусток жевательной травы, морщится его собеседник. – Косит с двадцати шагов. Нормальные «Глоки» перестали выпускать еще в двадцатых.  
Потянувшись во весь свой почти двухметровый рост, Фидель спускается во двор, наполнить баки и проверить колеса. В длинную косу вплетены красные ленты, по одной за каждый раз, когда он заглядывал туда, где заходит солнце. Фидель - чистокровный сиу, тот еще расист, но Японец спас ему жизнь шесть полных лун назад, поэтому считается за своего.  
\- Чистить не пробовал? – бросает Когами ему вслед.  
\- Не помогает, - доносится из темного угла. – Все равно, что совесть. Сколько ни натирай, лучше стрелять не станешь.  
Когами собирает пистолет за десять с половиной секунд и замирает, прицелившись в пустоту. За его спиной шуршит длинными перьями потревоженный ветром ловец снов.  
\- Ты так давно никого не убивал, - говорит Макисима, растянувшись на лежанке, накрытой шкурой, и задумчиво поигрывая кисточкой рысьего хвоста. – Принеси мне голову прекрасного принца из Портленда.  
Вместо ответа, Когами в него стреляет, но «Глок» с противным скрежетом дает осечку.

Этого никак не удается вспомнить, сколько ночей ни ворочайся в бесплодных попытках уснуть. Когами точно слышал взрыв, потом он стрелял, а Гиноза кричал, склонившись над изуродованным телом и глядя на него безумными глазами. Когами кажется, что Гиноза кричал ему что-то очень важное, но что бы ни снилось в кошмарах – никак не удается разобрать слов.  
\- Бедная, бедная дочь Лота, - шепчет Макисима, убирая мокрую челку с его лба, - обреченная так никогда и не узнать, что же увидела мама.  
Когами хватает его за горло и с хрипом душит стылый воздух в легких, рывком садясь на кровати. На соседней лежанке недовольно ворочается Фидель.  
\- К тебе снова ходит Иктоми, - приподнимается он на локте, обманчиво сонный.  
Когами запускает в волосы пятерню и сжимает кулак, от горячей игольчатой боли ему становится легче дышать.  
\- Не поеду в Портленд.  
\- А как же наши коровы?  
\- К черту коров, обойдемся.  
Жить в лесу Когами так и не привык, ночные звуки – скрипы, уханья, трески, свист – накладываются друг на друга, будто в плейере запущены десять треков одновременно, и никогда не повторяются. Он падает на подушку и курит, чтобы чем-то занять руки.  
\- Паук морочит тебе голову, - ворчит Фидель.  
\- И шаманские штучки твои к черту.

Черные рогатые головы на бронированных джипах означают много топлива и боеприпасов, если увести их от хозяев. На техасские караваны мало кто рискует нападать, поэтому за них хорошо платят таким, как Когами и Фидель.  
\- Знаешь, я подумал... - начинает Когами, едва проснувшись от слишком яркого солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. А потом замечает, что лежанка рядом пуста. Одевшись второпях, он выскакивает на крыльцо, чтобы увидеть – одного из двух мотоциклов у стены нет. А на другом, поджав колено к груди, сидит Макисима.  
\- Восемь лент, - прищурившись, кивает он на пыльную дорогу, - значит, эта - последняя. Ты в своем репертуаре, Когами Синья. Все так же, походя, убиваешь друзей своей слепотой.

На южной окраине Портленда, двое техасских громил долго бьют Фиделя ногами, а затем вздергивают на ноги из пыли, их одноглазый главарь по кличке Мустанг поднимает дуло автомата. Разрывная пуля девятого калибра с двадцати метров, что бы там кто ни говорил о пластиковых «Глоках», входит в голову Мустанга через единственный глаз и превращает в месиво лысый затылок.  
Громил Фидель стряхивает с себя, смеясь, но из-за машин на выстрелы бегут новые. Часть из них Когами приходится брать на себя, после третьего трупа он поднимает автомат и перестает считать.  
\- Хороший день, - радуется Фидель, как ребенок, срезая скальпы. – Белые много платят за мертвых белых.  
Ничего, кроме легкой ноющей боли в предплечьях, Когами по этому поводу не чувствует.

Дым от костра, после того, как индеец бросает в него пригоршню сухой травы, валит густой, как парное молоко. Когами вяло машет рукой перед лицом, разморенный от найденного в джипе кукурузного виски. Фидель косится на него неодобрительно, но молчит, мерно покачиваясь и глубоко вдыхая. Поленья в огне догорают, в них проступает фигура человека на коленях в поле обагренного закатом овса. Когами точно помнит, что стрелял тогда, но не помнит крови. Кажется, был отпечаток пятерни на земле, но чьей – он тоже не помнит.  
\- Прекрати это, - пытается просить он, но свинцовый язык намертво прилип к нёбу. Сжав зубы, Когами закрывает глаза, чтобы больше ничего не видеть, но голова начинает кружиться так, что он перестает понимать, на чем сидит, трава под рукой мокрая и, кажется, насквозь пропитана чем-то липким, солоновато-медным. Чувствуя себя ржавым и разобранным, в попытках не растерять раскатывающиеся запчасти Когами отползает от костра. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он выходит со двора и бредет, цепляясь за деревянный забор, пока тот не заканчивается, а затем, поскользнувшись, скатывается в овраг.  
Кусты оплетают его со всех сторон, мешая пошевелиться, звезды в просвете между деревьями яркие и разноцветные, как глаза. В каждом незнакомом созвездии Когами угадывает лицо, склонившееся над ним, чтобы попрощаться. Так всегда бывает перед тем, как гроб по длинной ленте заезжает в печь, думает он с облегчением.  
\- Я убийца, - говорит Когами, пересчитав все мертвые лица. – Я тебя выдумал.  
Впервые Макисима ему не отвечает, даже когда Когами зовет его по имени. Темнота подкрадывается со всех сторон, гулкая и пустая, как будто кто-то захлопнул крышку, надежно отрезав его от мира, в котором Когами когда-то был живым, пусть и не очень хорошим.  
\- Страшно, - шепчет он, прислушиваясь к ударам собственного сердца и ничего не слыша.  
Чья-то прохладная ладонь накрывает его пальцы, Когами вцепляется в нее, сколько хватает сил. Макисима бесшумно ложится рядом, не потревожив кустов. Где-то совсем рядом плещется река.

Горячка у Японца спадает только на третий день. Фидель поит его отварами и меняет компрессы. Комната завешена ловцами снов, и хотя ни один не остался без добычи, этого все еще мало, чтобы поймать Иктоми, поэтому трудиться приходится не покладая рук, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы выйти и настрелять еще птиц.  
Вместо суровых ниток, которые использовал дед, Фидель плетет сердцевины своих ловцов из медной проволоки, поэтому называет их не паутинами, а растяжками.  
Дух отца одобрительно похлопывает его по плечу.


End file.
